Eclipse de Medianoche Breaking Dawn & Evernight
by hiddlestennant'd
Summary: Qué pasaría si los Cullen ingresaran a la academia Medianoche? Ocurre tiempo después de Breaking Dawn y en la novela de Claudia Gray luego de Stargazer. XOver
1. Chapter 1

**Eclipse de Medianoche**

Ok, este fic lo escribí hace mucho tiempo y nunca lo acabé (tengo la mala costumbre de escribir algo y no terminarlo xD) Así que no les prometo un final, pero si hay unos capítulos más luego de este que ya están escritos.

Después de leer _Evernight _de Claudia Gray decidí que tenía que escribir algo mezclando a los Cullen. De ahí el título.

Les agradecería que no me spoilereen acerca del tercer libro de Gray, _Hourglass_, ya que aún no ha llegado a mi ciudad :/

**Disclaimer:** La saga Twilight no me pertenece. Tanto ella como sus personajes (incluyendo a Edward :/) son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

La saga Evernight no me pertenece. Tanto ella como sus personajes (incluyendo a Balthazar :'[) son propiedad de Claudia Gray.

_Capítulo 1_

"_**Querido diario:**_

_**Te cuento que es mi cumpleaños y tú eres mi regalo, aún no entiendo del todo para que escribir en un libro que nadie aparte de mí va a leer, pero mamá dice que debo recordar esta etapa lo mejor posible, ya que al ser inmortal voy a olvidar gran parte de mi vida. Así que empezaré desde el principio, o lo que al menos me parece que lo es;**_

_**Me llamo Renesmee Carlie Cullen, tengo doce años (nueve realmente pero crezco de un modo anormal) Mis padres son Edward Anthony Masen y Isabella Marie Swan, tengo cuatro tíos por parte de mi papá: el tío Emmet y la tía Rosalíe, Jasper y Alice, y mis abuelos son Carlisle y Esme Cullen. No tengo tíos por parte de mi madre pero si a mis abuelos Charlie y Reneê. ¡Guau, nunca creí que esto terminaría en una biografía!.**_

_**Mmm… Nací en Forks, un pueblito de y he vivido allí durante toda mi vida, tengo algunos amigos en La Push, una reserva quileute, pero el mejor es Jacob, nos conocemos de niños y siempre fuimos muy unidos. ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, mis padres son vampiros y mis mejores amigos son licántropos (hombres lobo) aunque para mi realmente nunca fue algo extraño, es el modo en que me crié y pese a que parece sacado de una película de terror para mi son lo mejor del mundo, yo soy una híbrida, mitad vampiro (de parte de mi padre) y mitad humana (de parte de mi madre) siempre me dijeron que soy una en un millón ya que el único caso a parte de mi que mis padres conocen es el de un semivampiro llamado Nahuel…"**_

En ese momento el Volvo de papá pisó un bache y provocó que se explotara la lapicera, estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas cosas al conductor pero se me adelantó.

"_Vaya Nessie",_ dijo papá incómodo, _"¿pero de dónde sacaste ese vocabulario?"_

Estaba a punto de reclamarle por haberse inmiscuido en mi mente pero mi tía Rosalie me interrumpió.

"_Es evidente que lo aprendió de esos perros de la Reserva, ¿Qué más puedes esperar dejando a una mujer entre tantas bestias?"._

"_¡Tía!", _protesté,_ "¡ni siquiera sabes en lo que estaba pensando!"._

"_No necesito saberlo", replicó, "ese __**chucho**__ sabe de groserías como yo de moda"._

"Chucho**"** era el apodo con el que mi tía se refería a Jacob, quise defenderlo pero no podía negar que fue el quién me había pegado ese lenguaje, por lo que me quedé callada.

"_Nessie, ¿Estás bien?", _preguntótío Emmett observando la lapicera_, "Se nota que eres un imán para los accidentes cómo tu madre, tienes suerte de cambiar de instituto y no acarrear con tu mala reputación de por vida.", _bromeó

Le propiné un codazo en el abdomen por su inoportuno comentario, ya estaba bastante nerviosa como para que me lo hicieran más difícil. Tío Jasper lo notó y se dispuso a calmar los ánimos.

"_No tienes de que preocuparte", _dijo tía Alice tomando mi brazo_. "He visto que harás varios amigos"._

Hice una mueca, no dudaba del don de mi tía pero tambien podría haberlo dicho para tranquilizarme.

"_Yo creo que se lo está tomando bastante bien",_ agregó mamá. _"La primera vez que ingresé al instituto estaba aterrada y lo último que me pasaba por la mente era hacer amigos"_. Recordó nostálgica.

Hablaba de ello como si hubiesen pasado siglos. Reposé mi mano en su hombro y regresamos a su primer día, experimentar su vergüenza fue tan incómodo que la solté, nunca creí que mamá reaccionara así simplemente por conocer gente nueva, yo no estaba tan asustada, hasta dónde sabía, esta era una academia de vampiros por lo que me ahorraría la faena de fingirme humana, iba a estar con personas (¿o debería decir _criaturas_?) iguales a mí, quizá incluso encontrara otro híbrido como Nahuel y podríamos compartir nuestras inquietudes. Pero había algo que me dolía; tener que dejar mi hogar, a mi abuelo, mis amigos licántropos… Aún recordaba aquella conversación con Jacob que cambiaría mi vida para siempre…

_**(Flashback)**_

Estábamos sentados debajo de un frondoso árbol que tenía a fin evitar que mi piel empezara a lanzar destellos por todas partes, que nos permitía olvidar por un momento que éramos híbridos y licántropos para que sólo fuéramos Jake y yo. Estaba sentada a su lado, recostando mi cabeza en su hombro.

"_Jake",_ susurré para no quebrar del todo el dulce silencio que nos envolvía.

"¿_Umm?", _asintió sin levantar la vista.

"_¿Que harías si tuviese que ir a otro sitio",_ tragué saliva_, "lejos de la reserva?"_

Sentí como sus hombros se tensaban.

"_Supongo que iría contigo",_ respondió pensativo y continuó, _"tú sabes que luego de que naciste yo me instalé en tu casa sólo para poder pasar más tiempo contigo"._

"_Lo sé, pero ¿Y si no fueran sólo unos kilómetros? ¿y si fuera otro estado?"._

"_Depende del motivo por el que... ¿a qué viene tu pregunta?", _inquirió volteándose para poder examinarme con sus profundos ojos negros.

"_Sólo me preguntaba", _mentí rompiendo el contacto visual, pues sentía que su mirada era capaz de sacarme todas las respuestas.

Él seguía observándome y una sonrisa se coló por la comisura de sus labios.

"_¡Ya basta!_", exclamé.

"_¿Que ocurre Nessie?",_ dijo con una nota de petulancia en la voz.

"_No importa", _dije cruzándome de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

"_Reneesme, te conozco y sé que eres una pésima mentirosa"_, dijo sonriendo para alivianar la tensión.

"_Eso no es verdad", _protesté para luego agregar_ "¡a ti te ocurriría lo mismo si Billy pudiese leer tu mente!"._

"_¿Asi que lo admites?",_ afirmó triunfal, pero al ver que me puse seria continuó, _"otra vez estás cambiando de tema, ¿a dónde vas a mudarte?"._

Lo miré de soslayo y supe que no iba a dejarme en paz hasta que lo dijera.

"_Mis padres no quieren que estudie en Forks, han oído hablar de una Academia en Riverton llamada Evernight"._

"_¿Y qué es lo que tiene de especial?",_ pronunció molesto.

No pude evitar sentirme halagada por su reacción; iba a alejarme de él y eso no le gustaba.

"_Es una academia para vampiros"_.

Sabía que Jacob nunca había estado muy a favor de las tradiciones de mi especie y era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada pero aún así no me esperaba su respuesta.

"_Pues vé, ¡diviértete con tus amigos chupasangres!", _dijo iracundo_, "nunca creí que querrías convertirte en un monstruo, ¿cómo puedes estudiar en un sitio dónde aprueben matar humanos?"._

"_¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?",_ pregunté indignada. _"Ni siquiera los conoces…", _me rectifiqué_ "ni siquiera me conoces a __**mí**__"._

_¡Claro que si! pero tú has vivido recluida en tu mundo Nessie! No todos son como tú allí fuera, no todos siguen tu misma __**dieta**__", _dijo con repulsión, _"¿De veras crees que no acabarán convenciéndote para que pruebes sangre humana?"._

"_Yo tengo mis principios Jacob Black, no soy un títere al que le dicen que hacer", _sentí que se me hervía la sangre.

"_Lo sé Ness pero pronto serás una adolescente y lo más importante para ti será hacer amigos, cueste lo que cueste"._

Yo no podía soportar que dijera esas cosas de mí, detestaba que me tratara como una niña pequeña que se dejaba llevar por cualquiera. Lo fulminé con la mirada y eché a andar indignada. El trató de alcanzarme para arreglar las cosas pero yo no estaba de ánimo. En un momento me tomó del brazo y me clavó su mirada azabache.

"_Nessie, no quiero que te vayas", _soltó apesadumbrado, _"No soportaría tenerte lejos"_

Sentí como mis facciones se ablandaban y las lágrimas pujaban por salir. En un impulso lo abracé y él me acarició la cabeza.

"_¿Qué esperabas que hiciera después de enterarme lo que en verdad piensas de mi?, _"le recriminé con un hilo de voz.

"_No quise decir eso",_ susurró contra mi pelo como cuando era pequeña_, "tan sólo_ _estaba molestó por la idea de no verte más, de no poder tenerte así cerca mío"._

Allí, envuelta en sus brazos, me percaté que podía oír su corazón y sentí su respiración en mi pelo. ¿A quien quería engañar? Nunca podría estar lejos de él, era mi mejor amigo, una parte importantísima de mi vida.

"_Ven conmigo", _susurré impulsivamente contra su pecho.

"_¿Qué?"._

"_Acompáñame, sé que siempre has estudiado en la Reserva pero no puede ser tan difícil como parece, podríamos hablar con Billy y…"._

Se deshizo lentamente de mi abrazo para tomar mi barbilla y escudriñarme con esos ojos oscuros, no pude evitar sentirme cohibida por la pasión que denotaban.

"_Nessie…",_ pronunció con dulzura, _"yo no puedo estudiar allí"._

_¿Por qué?,_ exigí liberándome de su mano.

"_Porque_", vaciló, _"No puedo dejar sólo a Billy y los chicos, tú sabes que ya no está para andar detrás de ellos cómo antes y ya estoy muy viejo para fingir que es la primera vez que voy a una escuela secundaria"._

Lo miré fijamente, sabía que estaba mintiendo.

"_No te creo_", le espeté, _"hace unos minutos me dijiste que vendrías conmigo adonde sea y ahora me vienes con esto, ¿Qué se supone que piense?"._

"_No, es que…", dijo debatiéndose, "de acuerdo, existe más de una razón"._

"Entonces dila", repuse, _"Debe ser por tu ciego odio hacia los __**chupasangres**__" _dije furiosa con el término que había elegido".

"_No es eso, lo que ocurre es que…" _seguía indeciso y se me estaba acabando la paciencia.

_¿Qué no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Qué te parece que si te vienes a la Academia estarías dándole alas a algo que nunca va ser? ¿Qué yo ya no te importo y solo estás conmigo para no alejarte de Bella?._


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Jacob POV

Ella me miró, advertí la furia en sus ojos achocolatados, que se resistían a soltar una sola lágrima, sus palabras, todo me había llegado de golpe y no supe que decír.

Y no dije nada. Ella se volteó y echó a correr hacia el bosque. Sentí que mi cuerpo me incitaba a moverme pero me quedé allí, de pie, observando como se alejaba y cuando desapareció entre los árboles detesté que todo hubiese acabado así, me odié por no haber corrido tras ella aunque en el fondo sabía que nada de lo que dijera la volvería a mi o la consolaría. La verdad, la dura verdad, porque. _¿Cómo decirle que yo, Jacob Black, la amaba pero mi especie era enemiga de la suya? ¿Cómo explicarle que el sólo olernos nos producía repulsión y el hecho de estar juntos, en un instituto nos resultaba imposible?_ Y para completar aquello, _¿Debía decirle que estaba irrevocablemente imprimado de ella?_ No, no podía. Siempre había tenido la esperanza de que después de todo lo que habíamos pasado y compartido, ella me eligiera ¡Qué tonto había sido! Ese pensamiento me hizo sentir desprecio por mi mismo. _¡Cómo si ella me debiera el favor que yo supuestamente le hacía amándola! _Era tan egoísta de mi parte pensar que Ness se quedaría con esto y sería feliz; que aceptaría Forks, La Push, licántropos y a mi en un solo paquete, sin tratar siquiera de vivir su vida, su otra mitad, la que yo sabía que existía pero que aún no terminaba de aceptar: ella era un vampiro, yo supe que tarde o temprano algo cómo esto pasaría. Nessie había estado conmigo desde que nació y los momentos que compartimos fueron grandiosos, pero sólo era eso, una parte de si, (la herencia **familiar**), ansiaba conocer otros como ella y así poder elegir. Si se decidía por mi, me haría el licántropo más feliz de la tierra, sino la seguiría amando pero no prometía seguir viviendo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido parado allí, mirando al vacío, pero ya no importaba. Renesmee se había ido y con ella una parte de mi.


End file.
